The present invention relates to electrical appliances and more particularly to an electrical adapter for connecting main wires to form a network of Christmas lights to achieve greater decoration effect.
A typical electrical adapter (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a casing 3 and pair of lean-in wires 1 and 2 entered into the casing 3 and connected two pairs of lead-out wires 1', 4 and 2', 5 which enable to respectively connect two set of the Christmas lights. This type of adapter can increase the capability of the connection of more electrical wires in order to construct network of Christmas lights. However, it has a technical limit that the user does not enable to connect more electrical wires himself to enlarge the capability of the network.